User blog:Cap'n Bloodheart/the land of the bunadein
chapter 1 there was a mouse called emeror ,but he was a powerful mouse. he had many enemies. he hated rats, weasel, ferrets and stoats, but his worst enemy was a pine marten named bloodheart. emeror did not have a place to rest. it was a forever journey for him, but then he herd a noise it. sounded like a voice it said "he has to be in here some were" it was two rats. one of the rats said "i smell something" then the the other rat said "shut your trap only thing out here is us so shut your gob" then there was a noise the noise was a bird tweeting. the rats where to dumb to know it was a bird and they said "what was that" they pulled out their swords and stood back to back then one of the rats was jumped on, but the other rat did not know this and he did not move. then he turned around and then he said "deadgill, deadgill where are you deadgi..." but he stopped talking because when he turned around there was a mouse there, and when he looked at he mouse he got a sword though his belly and fell dead the pine martin named bloodheart was a servent of fotor the wolf. the wolf was a wielder of one of the 5 sword. the sword of death belonged to fotor, the sword of cortez belonged to bloodheart, the sword of life belonged to emeror, and the sword of kings belonged to king luis, and the sword of nazi belonged to allador a king of mice, any way bloodheart was in his palace, but then fangclaw ran in the room. "only 1 hour i thought you would be out for 7 months like usual any way what noose scout" said Bloodheart. "deadgill is hurt and badfur is dead" Fangclaw said. "what he is my best solder who killed him!!!" Bloodheart said. "i dont know?" Fangclaw said " why dont you ask him" Bloodheart said, and then bloodheart ran though fangclaw emeror was roaming though the wood happy to find those rats he has some more food now ,but he needed to find bunadein. emeror is son of king elliador luis and he needed to get home ,but he did not know were it is. he thinks it is east so he is going east but then he herd a nother nois this one was talking "i will stick his belly when i find him "said the stoat "shut your gob stupid stoat the only muscle you dont use is your brain" said the rat then the big stoat rung the neck of the rat "my name is puddintane not stupid stout and if anyone does not agree face me" one weasle stept up to puddintane and tried to kill puddintane but when the sword hit puddintane belly the sword broke and then the weasel broke and then one of the rats said what was that and fell dead. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction